


Keith loves Hippos

by ZanaBean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged up characters, Drinking, Everyone is of drinking age in this fic, Fluff, Keith loves Hippos, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, SO, This was really just made for my own enjoyment, also it's me procrastinating on the fics I need to work on, but I am working on them I swear, like seriously so much fluff, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaBean/pseuds/ZanaBean
Summary: Literally justKeith loves hippos.





	Keith loves Hippos

**Lance**  
So… Me and Keith decided to get drunk

**Shiro**  
While I find that to be a poor decision it doesn’t surprise me, so?

**Lance**  
Well, I’m only a little tipsy, Keith is kind of smashed but  
I’m honestly about to freak out

**Shiro**  
Is everything ok!?  
Are you both ok!?

**Lance**  
Oh yeah we’re fine  
Well I think we are  
I am at least  
but Keith…

**Shiro**  
Lance Istg if you don’t tell me what’s going on right

**Lance**  
Alright alright  
Keith is crying

**Shiro**  
WHY!!??

**Lance**  
I have no idea  
4 drinks in he decided to go to the zoo and I went with  
and it was fine for awhile, not many people here so no one cares if we’re a bit drunk  
but we went to the hippo enclosure  
and one of the babies yawned  
and Keith just sat down and started crying

**Shiro**  
Oh my god, what’s he saying

**Lance**  
I don't know!  
He’s not speaking english  
wait let me take a video  
[video attached]

The camera takes a minute to focus on Keith, too close to Keith’s face to be a good angle. That didn’t matter though cause Keith was a blubbering mess anyways. He kept wiping tears from his eyes and mumbling things. The camera pulled back and swiveled around to show three hippos behind a fence, two adults and a baby. The camera swiftly went back to Keith as he let out a hiccuped sob, voice picking up enough for it to actually be heard.

“그것은 너무 귀여워”

Lance’s voice can be heard from behind the camera, sounding mildly panicked “Keith please, I don’t know what you’re saying”.

Keith just gestures helplessly at the animals in front of him “나는 너무 귀여워 죽고 싶어”. He has to wipe his eyes again then and the video ends.

**Shiro**  
I  
I’M SO HAPPY YOU GOT THAT ON VIDEO

**Lance**  
WHAT IS HE SAYING

**Shiro**  
He’s saying that he can’t handle how cute the hippos are  
I’ve never gotten that on video before  
Thank you so much

**Lance**  
wait  
wait  
what  
Keith just broke down because they were too cute

**Shiro**  
Yes  
this is everything I’ve ever wanted  
get him home safe and show him the video when he’s sober  
please, PLEASE, tell me what he does

**Lance**  
If I get murdered because of this it’s on you

Lance does get Keith home and in bed and ends up staying the night instead of walking back to his apartment. He gets up a bit before Keith and makes them breakfast with the limited things in Keith’s fridge and makes Keith coffee and makes sure he’s not going to throw up after Keith finally get’s up, with a hangover of course.

Only after all that, when Keith is sitting and starting to eat, does he turn the video on and put it in front of Keith. He can’t help smirking as Keith’s eyes go wide and his face goes white before it goes a bright red. It’s silent for a moment after the video ends before Keith clears his throat and speaks “do you understand-”.

“Shiro told me what it meant” Lance interrupts.

Keith groans and dropped his head to the table “Shiro saw that”.

Lance shrugged “I thought something was wrong, I sent him the video”.

Keith just groaned louder “no no no no, he’s never gonna let me live this down”.

Lance smirked, leaning over the table a bit “what makes you think I’ll let you live this down either”.

Keith glared at him, face still a startling shade of pink yet still somehow threatening as he growled “내가 너를 싫어한다면 너를 죽일거야”.

Lance gulped “what does that mean”. Keith just stood slowly, moving around the table toward him “Keith, buddy, my guy, what did you just say”. Keith still didn’t answer, almost to Lance’s side of the table “.... Keith”.

Lance screamed and toppled out of his chair before running toward the living room when Keith started chasing him.

**Lance**  
so I showed him the video

**Shiro**  
oh my god, how did it go

**Lance**  
well he definitely tried to kill me  
but he’s still hungover and he ended up tripping and falling face first on the couch so I’m safe I guess

**Shiro**  
how red did he get

**Lance**  
SO RED SHIRO IT WAS AMAZING  
He knows you have the video though so watch your back lmao

**Shiro**  
it’s well worth the danger to have this kind of leverage

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this cause I actually like how this turned out. I used google translate so idk if the Korean is correct but I hope it was.
> 
> To anyone waiting for my other fic 'But Purple Goes With Everything' I swear I am working on it. I've been very busy and I lost progress on it for awhile and I'm sorry. I owe you all an explanation and you'll get one. Sorry again, I'm a piece of shit.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
